<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the candle's shadow by nacre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749827">under the candle's shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacre/pseuds/nacre'>nacre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from allegiance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cunnilingus, F/F, Literally just a princess and her knight being gay together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacre/pseuds/nacre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I love you, I love you, I love you;</i> each kiss is punctuated with three simple words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from allegiance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the candle's shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is dark, lit only by a few candles mounted to the walls. In the centre lie a lush bed with silk sheets, delicately made up for only the highest esteemed royal. The princess occupies the space on top of the spread, and underneath her, her knight, her love, her life; only the sounds of their deep sighs can be heard.</p><p>The princess lays chaste kisses to the knight's skin, her hands gently massaging her chest. "I love you," punctuated with a gentle squeeze. The knight lets out a gasp, barely audible.</p><p>She trails her way down, from her forehead, to her cheeks, to her lips, catching them in a heated embrace. "I love you, I love you, I love you."</p><p>The knight's mind is scrambled, breathing heavy. Her face is burning. She winds her hands in the princess's hair, her loose buns tangle in her fingers as she whines.</p><p>More kisses come, they lead down to her neck, another "I love you" before the princess moves to her modest chest. Another kiss, a whimper.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>The princess's pink lips trail to her stomach, then to her hips, moving to her thighs, each accompanied by the eager declaration, spoken no louder than the wisp of the wind.</p><p>She reaches the inside of her thigh, spends some time there, another "I love you" spilled from her increasingly emotional display of affection, before placing one on her love's own prize, who gives out a delicate moan. "I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Reef discord popped off with an AU, consider this a small preview of what's to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>